World Of Chances A Jonas Brothers Romance
by MrsBell123
Summary: Aria is a beautiful and talented girl. Her life long dream is to become famous. On her journey to the top she gets wrapped up in secrets, lies, pain, and love.


**Message from the Author: **Hey everyone! This is my 3rd fan fiction (2nd one that I have written by myself). It is also the second fan fiction I have published on here which is exciting! I took a break from writing for a while and now I'm back! Anyways this is by far my favorite fan fiction I've written, I promise it is good! I accept all types of reviews as long as you READ and REVIEW! (Oh, and don't be rude in your comments. There's such a thing as positive criticism!) So, sit back and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own Aria, Annalisa and John Adams. I DO NOT own the Jonas Brothers or their family. (even though they don't appear in this chapter.)

**Warning: **There is some swearing in this chapter and also Annalisa makes a sort of racist slur (ginger) so if anyone gets offended I apologize in advance.

**Note: **The main character's name is Aria which stands for "A tune for a single voice with instrumental accompaniment". Just thought you should know :)

* * *

"Pushing Me Away"

"I refuse to leave unless you listen to it!" Aria cried as she stopped John Adams, the 5th record producer she's seen today, from shutting the door in her face.

"You just don't have the right look for me, kid. Didn't you hear? Brunettes out, red heads in. Now this is the last time I'm going to tell you." He said, clearly annoyed at her. He tried to shut the door again, but Aria was having none of that. She shoved it open again.

"But you didn't even look at my demo! I'm good, I promise, just please at least give me a chance." She pleaded.

"Look kid, it's obvious you've had a rough day. But this is the last time I'm going to ask you nicely. Now get the hell out of my face, before I call security and have them get rid of you for me. NEXT!" With that, he successfully slammed the door shut. A tall and gorgeous red head stood up and walked towards the office. She had a smile filled with confidence. When she passed Aria she flipped her crimson hair in Aria's face. She bent down to Aria's ear.

"I'm naturally a brunette," she whispered, "but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." She giggled, but Aria was in no mood for breaking her frown.

The red head sighed.

"Listen, you're obviously new to this whole process, and I have no doubt you're good. But in this business, sometimes you have to be someone totally different, before you can start showing the world what's really underneath." She gave Aria a half smile and walked through the door.

Aria stared at the door in complete awe. She heard some chatting, then a mediocre song that sounded like Britney Spears on an off day playing. After a couple seconds of silence she heard an ecstatic shriek. She stood there a couple more seconds before walking down the hall pass the secretary who gave her an empathized look. She walked out of the tall building and headed down the street. The sun was setting. Aria had barely enough money to ride the bus back to her apartment. She trudged up the stairs to the 5th floor, walked down the long hallway to apartment D, her home, and slid the key in the lock. She walked in on her roommate Annalisa, sitting on the couch watching some movie on HBO, and eating leftover Chinese from 4 days ago. Aria dropped her purse and sweater on the floor, and her keys on the small kitchen table. She walked across the creaky floor and fell into the worn down couch as it groaned. She laid her head on her roommates shoulder.

"That bad huh?" Annalisa replied, putting the movie on mute and setting her food on the little end table.

Aria just nodded her head in reply. "That stuff smells like shit. Are you sure that's still good?"

"Hmm, probably not. But it tastes good."

"It won't be so good coming out." Aria said. They both laughed. "Hey, how do you think I'd look with red hair?"

Annalisa looked at her. "Like a ginger on crack. Why?"

Aria giggled, and told her about her day filled with rejection, quickly forgetting the good laugh she just had and remembering her horrible day. Sadness washed over her all over again.

"I don't even know anymore, Anna. This was the whole reason I came here. I want more than anything to make it, to be someone while doing what I love doing. How am I supposed to give the world happiness when I've been stuck here in a crappy apartment for 2 years, and no record producer will even listen to my voice, because of stupid reasons like the color of my hair?"

"Well like I've told you before girl, this business is filled with rejection."

"I know, but no one has told me how bad it hurts."

Anna was silent for a moment. "So, what are you going to do?"

Aria thought for a moment. Maybe this dream wasn't for her.

"I guess… I guess I'm going home. I'll pack my things tonight and tomorrow morning. I'll play my regular gig at Stewie's in LA tomorrow night as a final goodbye, and then back to little Illinois to live with my parents and work on my psychology degree. Maybe this wasn't what I was destined to do."

Annalisa stared down at the floor. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Aria took that as her cue to leave. She walked into her bedroom and locked the door. She looked around her room then slid down to the floor. She hugged her knees close to her and leaned against the door as she started to shake and let great silent sobs she's been holding in all day come out. Sobs for all the rejection she's had these past 2 years, and sobs for knowing that tomorrow she will be leaving her best friend since she first came to California and going back to a trap she spent most of her life desperately trying to run away from.

* * *

Ok, so there you have it! I promise the boys will come in soon, I just needed to give you a little background on the character's you do not recognize. Thank you to all of you who have made it to this point! NOW PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and spread the word! THANK YOU 3


End file.
